


崇洋媚外

by Wolvesion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 办公室主任！托尼, 友逹以上恋人未满的贾尼, 双方普通人AU, 含有托尼X多女性情节, 含有托尼同时有多位性伴侣情节, 学院副院长！贾维斯, 贾尼七夕活动贺文, 贾尼未满, 跨越银河对岸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion
Summary: 友逹以上，恋人未满的状态。听说节日加班和办公室恋情更相配哦。





	崇洋媚外

敲下这个句号，贾维斯心满意足地关掉文档，在自己的待办列表上打上一个大大的钩。今天的工作只剩下最后两件了。他抬起头看向窗外，才发现天色已经完全黑下来了，花坛里的树木融化成黑压压的一片，修整得尖尖的树冠在夜风飒飒作响。校园里寂静无声，一片黑暗，就连对面的教学楼上也没几个教室亮着灯光，他的这方小小的窗户竟像是黑沉沉的海面上一座发着微弱光线的孤岛。  
自从自己升任副院长以来，贾维斯已经不记得自己多少次在学校加班到晚上、多少次匆匆在街边小吃摊填饱肚子然后继续会办公室工作了。他推开键盘，一边选着晚餐一边盘算着找学院办公室要加班费。  
学院办公楼内也是黑漆漆的，但不是全然的黑暗。隔着天井，对面走廊上也有一束亮白的灯光像剑一样把黑夜分割成两块。贾维斯眯起眼睛，读着门上的牌子：物理学院办公室，安东尼.斯塔克。  
哦，原来是他呀。  
“晚上好，托尼！去吃饭吗？”贾维斯推开门，热情洋溢地问。  
“我还没干完活呢。”托尼闷闷地说，目不转睛地盯着电脑屏幕，连眼神都不舍得分给贾维斯一个。“据说今天是‘七夕节’，一个外国的情人节。办公室这帮小兔崽子们一听说有节日还是情人节，也不管是那个八杆子打不着的国家什么重要不重要甚至不放假的节日，一下班就走没影了，只剩下我一个单身狗辛辛苦苦做这些明天就要弄完的工作。”  
“七夕节？我还是第一次听说。”贾维斯摇摇头感叹着。  
“是吧！我的学生们都还是单身呢，过的什么情人节。”托尼嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨。  
贾维斯挑起眉毛。“你有一个学生，好像是幻视，可是有女朋友的！听说是神学院的研究生呢。”  
托尼震惊地瞪着贾维斯：“这臭小子，他明明给我说他没有女朋友的！”  
“可能是害怕了吧，谁不知道你跟学生谈话就像要FBI调查人家似的。”贾维斯说，“别管这些了，一起去吃饭吧，早去早回说不定还能再九点之前收工回家呢。”  
尽管说着早去早回，他们到达小吃街的时候似乎还是晚了一点。也不知道是不是因为今天是某个莫名其妙的外国情人节，小吃街上每个餐馆都顾客爆满，他们常去的店铺门前竟然还排起了等待就餐的长队。他们就要进门时一个无精打采的店员拦住了他们，要他们在店外排队。“我们又不在这里吃！”托尼气愤地说，于是十几分钟后，他们拎着半打巨大的餐盒重新回到小吃街熙熙攘攘的人群中，漫无目的的找一处就餐之地。  
“去我办公室吃吧，你一定要看看我办公室里新换的沙发。”贾维斯微笑着说。  
“我知道。”托尼一脸郁闷地盯着手里的餐盒，“你换新沙发的拨款还是我批准的呢。”  
“那你一定要来试一试，使用体验非常棒，柔软得好像整个人都陷进去了一样。”贾维斯热烈地邀请。  
被贾维斯的热情感染，托尼也不禁露出笑容：“好吧，就算是为了对我批准的经费用途负责我也要去体验一下。”  
等他们回到贾维斯的办公室的时候，他们手里不仅拎着半打饭盒，托尼怀里还抱了一瓶桃子味气泡酒。  
“据说女人和基佬才喝气泡酒，但是这种晶莹剔透的粉红色看着真的很有食欲，我早就想试试了。”托尼兴致勃勃地扒翻着贾维斯的抽屉找开瓶器。  
“所以你就在我面前放纵自我了吗？”贾维斯笑着问，递给托尼一只圆珠笔：“别找了，我平时又不喝酒，怎么可能有开瓶器。用这个吧。”  
托尼耸耸肩接过圆珠笔，抓起桌子上的青年教学能手奖杯，笑嘻嘻地咬着牙用它厚重的底座把圆珠笔敲进软木塞里，然后一双大腿夹着瓶身，用力拔出圆珠笔。随着砰的一声轻响，粉红色的酒液混合着浓厚的气泡和馥郁的水蜜桃香气喷溅出来，在托尼的西装裤子上留下一点深色的水渍。  
贾维斯呆呆地看着托尼，直到他舔掉瓶身上流下来的酒，顺便偷喝了几口，接着握着酒瓶细长的脖颈问贾维斯有没有杯子，他才回过神来，从柜子最深处摸索出两个白瓷茶杯。  
托尼揶揄的目光在这两个瓷杯和贾维斯身上来回移动，然后噗嗤笑出声：“行吧，红蚁新买酒，白瓷小茶杯。敬加班的外国情人节！”  
贾维斯笑着跟托尼碰杯，又凉又滑的气泡酒划下喉咙，宛如一条绵延的、热辣的线，灼得他半天说不出话，却仍觉得有一口醇厚的甜味在口中弥散开。他从来不知道气泡酒的味道还可以美得如此绚丽放肆。“话说回来，你为什么加班？平常你都是指挥学生干活，从来不自己加班的吧？”  
“你以为我想加班吗？”托尼费力地嚼着满满一大口咖喱，含糊地说，“还不都是我那两个学生，整天自命不凡其实什么也不会，一个无机材料杨氏模数对照表都做不出来，整理的表格没多少信息量还浪费那么大一张纸，看得我眼都要瞎了，还得给他们重做。”  
“好学生都是教出来的，你得耐心点，托尼，多教教他们。”贾维斯安慰的说。“我那个学生就是这样，前期多费点心思，培养出来之后真是非常好用。”  
“我可没你那份耐心，贾维斯。要是学生们自己不知道学，那我也帮不了他们。”托尼漫不经心地说，“你呢，你为什加班？”  
“实际上，我基本上天天加班。”贾维斯叹了口气，往嘴里塞了一块炸虾。“都怪弗瑞那个老秃驴，什么事也不管，只知道瞎指挥，学院里大大小小的事情哪一件他不是推给我？我还要做自己的课题，带自己的学生，我的头都要炸了，这个副院长真是宁愿不当。”  
托尼笑嘻嘻地点头，喂给贾维斯一块菠萝：“是是是，物理学院的大功臣辛苦了。你要是自认学院第二勤奋，没人敢认第一。”  
“没办法，从进入学院的第一天就是这样，见不得做不好的工作、没人干的琐事，所以现在被人拿捏的死死的啊。”贾维斯靠在沙发上长长叹出一口气，无奈地说。  
“那可不一定，你现在的忙碌主要还是你自找的吧！”托尼毫不客气地说，“当初咱们一起来学校，你也就比我早一个暑假。咱们一起坐班，一起给本科生上习题课当辅导员，还时不时一起加班到晚上十点多，兢兢业业的工作，领导说话的时候大气也不敢喘。可是现在你还在加班，我已经脱离了一线工作的苦海。”  
“一起加班到晚上十点？你也太会美化自己了吧！那时候我们明明是一起陪课题组长玩到很晚吧！”贾维斯愤愤不平地说，“还说什么团建，充其量就是泡酒吧玩女人然后跪舔领导而已吧。不过，那个时候确实是悠闲，我的工作量差不多是当上院长助理之后才开始指数级增长，现在都没有时间出去玩了，真可惜啊。”  
“也没有玩过女人吗？”托尼猛地凑过来八卦地问，一双闪闪发亮、饱含期待的大眼睛几乎占据了贾维斯的全部视野。  
“什么？”  
“女人啊，我是说，最近也都没有睡过女人吗？”托尼恨恨地大声重复。猝不及防地，贾维斯的脸腾的红了，他连忙转过头避开托尼揶揄的笑容。“还真是没有啊！”托尼哈哈大笑着说。  
“工作太忙了，没有时间啊。”贾维斯结结巴巴地为自己辩白。  
“你的人生可真是无聊。”托尼眯着眼挖苦道。  
“你呢？要是从来不加班的话，你该有大把的时间去找女人。”贾维斯不甘心地翻了个白眼，抢白道。  
“对啊。”让贾维斯没想到的是，托尼竟然点点头，大言不惭地说：“你不知道吗？咱们学院差不多所有女老师我都睡过——除了那些年龄大到能当我妈的。”  
“你会害自己惹上性骚扰官司的！”贾维斯目瞪口呆地望着托尼，半是愤慨半是嫉妒地说。“不对，我要去给学校人力资源办公室打小报告，我保证让你摊上性骚扰官司！”  
而托尼只是张开双臂懒洋洋地摊在沙发上，翘起脚乜了贾维斯一眼：“尽管去告吧，那些怀着公主梦的傻乎乎的小甜心才不会指证我呢。而且就算我不能再睡女老师，我还可以睡男老师啊，反正不会惹上鸡奸官司。”  
贾维斯震悚地瞪着托尼，对面的人一副得意洋洋的混蛋样子，让他直想骂他可耻却张口结舌一个字也说不出来。贾维斯语塞的样子反倒是让托尼倍感有趣：金发男人的两片淡粉色的嘴唇微微张着，露出里面干玫瑰色的舌头和一点深红色的喉咙，次第放在他那张大理石一般苍白的脸上，就像一朵花心还没开放、花瓣就已经开始褪色的重瓣玫瑰，托尼不知道这张嘴里面会有什么样的蜜糖等着他去采撷；相比之下，他那双总是为人称道的蓝眼睛因为震惊而变得单薄，藏在瞳孔深处的不可思议和恐惧让那双眼睛看上去像是玫瑰花边上两滴可怜巴巴的眼泪。  
在托尼的理智反应过来之前，他已经探身凑到贾维斯身边，一只手托着贾维斯的脸轻柔地合上贾维斯的眼睛，另一只手环着贾维斯的腰把他揽到自己身边，深深地吻上那双褪色的花瓣一般的嘴唇。  
目眩神迷大概也就是一瞬间的事。上一秒贾维斯还在为托尼没有底线的放荡而震惊气愤，下一秒，贾维斯竟然发现自己好像还有点享受托尼的亲吻。托尼的嘴唇是热的、软的，带着绵绵的巧克力和水果糖浆的气味，却也没那么软，至少那条温热柔韧的小舌头鲜活地跳动着撑开自己的嘴唇，极有技巧地刮过自己的牙齿，留下一阵麻酥酥的渴望，在不知不觉间就轻易撬开了自己的嘴。多棒的一张嘴啊！贾维斯决定自己一定要一尝鲜美。  
于是贾维斯双手扶住托尼的肩膀，在他颈窝之间缓慢而温柔地摩挲着，稍一用力，把托尼推倒在沙发上。然后他捧着托尼的脸，居高临下地覆盖上去，他坚决的蓝眼睛撞进托尼柔软的棕眼睛里。托尼颤抖着深吸一口气，忽然用力吮吸着贾维斯的舌头，同时不可遏制地笑起来，一只手在桌子上大幅度地划拉着好像要找什么——  
砰地一声，接着一片冰凉兜头淋下，桃子气泡酒的味道在小小的办公室里骤然浓烈。托尼打翻了酒瓶，酒水淋了两人一身。  
他们猛地分开了，彼此都难以置信地看着对方，仿佛刚刚回过神来，还不太清楚自己刚才做了什么。  
空调强劲的冷风中，他们衣服上的酒渍开始变干发粘，像长在皮肤上的小刺撕扯着他们的神经，提醒着他们刚才差一点发生的荒唐事——  
“天啊这么晚了我必须回去工作了该死的我最好还要换件衣服——”托尼飞快地说，从沙发弹起来一溜烟冲出门，消失在黑漆漆的学院中。而贾维斯惊恐地把自己团成一团，似乎不看桌子上的杯盘狼藉就可以否认他和托尼今晚的一切。  
当天晚上，一向没心没肺吃得好睡得香的托尼竟然失眠了。不仅如此，他还在晚上的工作中连续犯了好几个小错，那些简单的数字在电脑屏幕上不怀好意地挤成一个个小团，嘲讽着他的心不在焉，过一会，又从一张嘲笑的脸变成贾维斯的样子，还有贾维斯那双坚定的、像泪水又像是坚冰的蓝眼睛。  
托尼有点怀疑自己是不是哪里出了毛病，本想调戏一下自己的好友反倒有点假戏真做的倾向，自己的气焰竟还被他压过去了。难道是因为最近自己太乖了，对熟悉得不能再熟悉的男人也饥渴起来了吗？想到这里，托尼不禁打了个寒战，猛地摇摇头把这种可怕的念头甩出去。太别扭了，托尼想，明天他一定要贾维斯说清楚，自己只是喝多了耍酒疯，完全没有一丝绮念。  
可是第二天，让托尼大失所望的是，一向不关办公室门的贾维斯竟然整整一天都关门闭户，摆明了一副“闲人免进”的态度。仅仅为了解释一下昨晚的失态就敲开副院长先生尊贵的办公室大门，站在他宽阔的红木办公室前绞着双手磕磕巴巴地说上一句“不好意思啊，贾维斯，昨天晚上喝了点酒有点犯浑，玩得太过分了”，简直就是有病。  
但是整整一天，贾维斯办公室的大门一直这么紧闭着，贾维斯甚至没出门打水、吃饭或去卫生间——托尼平均每隔十分钟从办公室探出头自以为隐蔽地确认一下这个事实。  
离下班只有半个小时了，托尼干脆假装站在走廊上抽烟，急不可耐地巴望着贾维斯哪怕是阴沉着脸从办公室走出来。他给自己定下目标，今天一定要解决这件尴尬的小事，毕竟昨天从头到尾都是自己在惹事，拖得越久对自己的处境就越不利，解释起来就更加奇怪了……  
“托尼？你还好吗？今天一整天都鬼鬼祟祟地盯着副院长办公室看，有什么事吗？”佩珀猛地从背后冒出来，拍拍托尼的肩膀，吓了他一大跳。  
“是你啊，吓死我了。”托尼安抚着快要跳出来的小心脏，瘫软在走廊栏杆上。“贾维斯呢，今天怎么不见他人？”  
“他出差了，你不知道吗？昨晚弗瑞院长临时给他的通知，今天早晨直接从家里走的。”佩珀问，看着托尼垂头丧气的样子，敏锐地眯起眼睛：“你找他干什么？”  
“公务。”托尼含糊地说。  
“他出差期间所有工作由我接手，跟我说也是一样的。”佩珀抱起双臂，怀疑地打量着托尼。  
“呃，也没那么着急，等他回来在说不迟。下班了我要先走了明天见佩珀。”托尼像被戳到软肉的蚌，猛地缩回壳子里，缩着肩膀就要溜走。  
佩珀眼疾手快，一把抓住托尼的后衣领把他拎回来：“听着托尼，现在正是贾维斯评教授的关键时刻，如果你不想让他落选而恨你，就离他远点，别给他找麻烦，听见没有？别带坏物理学院唯一一个还算正常的体面人。”  
托尼哼哼唧唧，羞愧难当地答应了，一扭身子挣脱出佩珀的魔爪，溜走了。  
佩珀眨眨她蓝绿色的大眼睛，那双眼睛里忽然迸发出明亮得可怕的光芒：“娜塔莎？我好像发现了一个关于托尼和贾维斯的大八卦！”

托尼下一次遇到贾维斯已经是一个星期后的星期二，学院开教职工大会前的半个小时。贾维斯看起来神清气爽气定神闲，一只手端着他的老干部茶杯，另一只手托着笔记本，和娜塔莎有说有笑地穿过托尼办公室门前的走廊去大会议室开会。  
托尼听到贾维斯的声音猛地从老板椅里跳起来，一个箭步冲到门口，推开门以迅雷不及掩耳之势抓住贾维斯的手腕：“贾维斯，我们得谈谈。”  
“有必要吗？”贾维斯大惊失色，疯狂地甩掉托尼的爪子从他身边跳开。  
“很有必要。”托尼坚决地说，夺过贾维斯的水杯和笔记本塞进娜塔莎怀里拜托她带到会议室，不容置疑地把贾维斯拖进办公室  
娜塔莎眯起眼睛，高深莫测地盯着两个人的背影，飞快地掏出手机连拍了好几张照片，发进了“物院姐妹”群里：“JARNY IS REAL!”  
听见娜塔莎手机快门声响起的那一瞬间，贾维斯就觉得大事不好。但是前有托尼拽着他不肯放手，后有娜塔莎拍了照片不知要作什么妖，贾维斯一时不知道该阻止哪一个才是最优选择。“托尼，别拉拉扯扯的，被人看见不太好。有什么事就在这里说吧。”他试图息事宁人。  
“你先把门关上。”托尼坚决地说。  
“不行，托尼，我们不能再在封闭的环境里独处了。”贾维斯皱起眉头，他表情严肃，眉心出现了几道小小的、发红的褶皱，“你是不是还不知道，娜塔莎和佩珀已经在说我们的闲话了……”  
“如果不关门就这么谈的话才坐实了她们的闲话好嘛？”托尼抱起双臂，恨铁不成钢地瞪着贾维斯，“学院里所有的教职工都要在接下来的半个小时里从这扇门前经过去大会议室，因为这是该死的唯一一条去大会议室的路！难道你想让所有人在敞开的办公室大门里听到我说，‘不好意思，贾维斯，昨天我们的接吻是喝醉了闹着玩的，你别当真’？”  
贾维斯抱着肩膀打了个大大的寒战，忙不迭关上托尼的办公室门，还用力拉了拉确保门从里面反锁了。  
“也不用反锁，矫枉过正……”托尼无奈地说，“算了，贾维斯，听我说，我真的很抱歉……”  
贾维斯一脸受伤地打断了托尼：“行了我知道你不是故意了可以了吗？但是你这个态度也太敷衍了吧，你就是这么对待被你骚扰的人吗？”  
托尼难以置信地瞪着贾维斯。“被骚扰？你不也玩得挺开心的吗？你还把舌头伸进我嘴里了呢！要不是我打翻了酒，我估计我们可就不是接个吻这么简单的了，这才是更可怕的事好嘛！”  
贾维斯的脸腾地红了。“当时我被你吓到了！你是知道不管我怎么回应，你的行为都已经构成性骚扰了对吧！”  
托尼张口结舌，哽了几秒才迷幻一般地说：“天啊原来你真想让我惹上鸡奸官司！”  
“不，我……我只是……”这下轮到贾维斯语无伦次了，他结结巴巴，连耳朵都红了，惊恐地瞪着托尼。  
“该死的，贾维斯我告诉你吧，如果我坚持我对你没有任何超过同期入职的同事之情的感情的话，参考你自己的反应，人力资源部是不可能判定我性骚扰的，咱们顶多算是合奸，这个我有经验！”托尼跳起来，冲贾维斯怒吼道。  
贾维斯别过头，他的蓝眼睛移向托尼桌子上的混沌摆，微妙的受伤一般的神色又出现在那片茫茫的蓝色之中。  
“又怎么啦！”托尼崩溃地说，在他反应过来之前，贾维斯一把扫掉混沌摆，把托尼按在桌子上抓着他的领子狠狠吻上那双不断吐出伤人句子的嘴唇。  
太讨厌了。贾维斯把托尼压在办公桌上，恨恨地想。托尼有一张太讨厌的嘴，明明这深玫瑰色的嘴唇这样明艳柔软，却总是上下嘴唇一碰就吐出那么玩世不恭的无情的句子。为什么在学院这么多人中，他偏偏选了我来亲近？打着骚扰的名号，三番五次地撩一下就退远，这到底算是什么呢？  
托尼被贾维斯向后倒折着身子压在桌子上，腰肢压成一个疼痛的反弓。尽管贾维斯紧紧搂着他、贴近他，一双薄唇在他唇齿间用力索取，托尼还是忍不住疼得呻吟出声：“贾维斯……等等，疼，换个姿势。”  
他染着情欲、带着哭腔的呻吟却让贾维斯更加怒火中烧。他的身子伏得更低，用力捏着托尼的下巴打断他将要说出口的话，然后用自己的舌头缠住托尼的，拼命地吮吸着托尼的嘴唇。如果说不出话，就哭出声、呻吟出声吧，用你的气声宣告你的疼痛和屈服，贾维斯恶毒地想，捞起托尼的腿把他平放在桌子上，整个人伏在托尼身上。  
托尼反倒是因为腰肢终于不再反弓着，舒服地、如释重负地松了一口气。然后，托尼怜悯地眯了眯眼睛，原本抓着桌子的手挪到贾维斯后脑，抓住他一缕短而硬的金发一下一下轻柔地捋起来：“放松，甜心，呼吸。”  
贾维斯在托尼的抚摸下猛地一顿，放开托尼的嘴唇大声呜咽起来。他微凉的嘴唇划过托尼曲线柔滑的下颚，转移到托尼的喉结轻轻啃咬着，双手不老实地扯掉托尼的领带，解开他的衬衫扣子。  
托尼颤抖着笑出声，抚弄着贾维斯头发的双手改为紧紧揪住那些细细的金线：“我就知道！我就知道……你们都是为了这事儿。你们……”  
贾维斯猝然咬住托尼的乳头，让他更难听的句子被一声又尖又长的呻吟打断。“我是为了你，托尼。”贾维斯温柔而忧伤地说，他的愤怒在托尼的颤抖下被难以言说的怅然驱散。“为了全然的你，也只为你。”  
一股直入灵魂的痒瞬间淹没了托尼：他剧烈地颤抖着，窒息般急促地吸气，双臂狠命抱住自己的肩膀似乎要把自己挤碎团成一团，瞪大了眼睛恐慌、震惊又如沐甘霖地盯着贾维斯。这一刻，托尼不想去理会贾维斯想要在他身上索取什么，也不想考虑他的所作所为的后果，他只想带着面前的男人痛痛快快地高潮一次。  
于是托尼打开自己，任凭自己被欲望接管，环住贾维斯的脖子轻吻着贾维斯苍白瘦削的胸膛，把贾维斯拉向自己，动作缓慢柔和。“那就把你自己交给我，贾维斯！”  
欲望，是夜航的灯塔，是船夫手中的桨，是像湍流中两个贴合着的人手中的彼此，他们就像两片紧贴在一起的叶子一样密不可分；欲望是他们所拥有的一切。托尼和贾维斯紧紧靠在一起，谁都无法忍受分开一丝一毫，托尼急切的舔舐着贾维斯的耳后，喉结和颈窝，而贾维斯则用颤抖的双手解开托尼的腰带扣。  
贾维斯扯下托尼的衬衣和裤子，托尼小麦色的身子便一下子跳出来，在桌子上横陈开来。在贾维斯急躁莽撞的触碰下，托尼浑身发痒，咯咯笑着抓着贾维斯的手，指引着贾维斯缓慢细致地摸索他的身体，从乳头到小腹，再到平坦多毛的阴阜和满是柔软褶皱的阴囊。“慢慢来，贾维斯，你的伴侣会很舒服的。”托尼一边笑着，一边用气声说。  
“我也很舒服。”贾维斯说，他勃起的阴茎贴近了托尼的阴囊，小心地试探着。  
“那就对了。”托尼说，一把抓住贾维斯的阴茎，一边撸动一边引着它靠近自己身后。  
贾维斯深深吸了口气，他放弃了托尼的乳头和小腹，一只手搂着托尼的腰，另一只手则伸出一根手指探入托尼的后穴。  
托尼立刻惊喜地哦了一声，双腿分开得更大，呈大大的M形环住贾维斯的腰。托尼身体柔软有力量，在情欲侵染下泛起薄薄的、热腾腾的红色；而贾维斯瘦长的身子仍是大理石一般冷冷的白色。午后的阳光从高窗中照临下来，避过了贾维斯的脸直接照射在他汗湿的胸膛上——细密的汗珠在苍白的胸膛上闪着碎钻一般的光，就连金色的、细细的胸毛也如碎金般闪烁。托尼忽然有一种这个人是由冰凌和钻石雕琢而成的错觉，似乎他正在被一根烧得滚烫的钻石棒进入。他不由得为自己的想象而深深颤抖，想要伏下身去虔诚地亲吻贾维斯的阴茎，他不得不紧紧攥着自己的手心，把指甲掐进肉里去阻止这种纯洁而荒唐的顶礼膜拜。  
“放松，托尼，”贾维斯的双手都在固定托尼的大腿和开拓托尼的后穴，他便低下头亲吻着托尼的左手。“别掐自己的手心。”  
“别管那个了！”托尼喘息着，炽热地说，“进入我！贾维斯，进入我！”  
“还没扩张好呢，”贾维斯说，“你这里没有润滑剂，我会害你受伤的。”  
“我不在乎！进来！贾维斯！”托尼一口咬住贾维斯的肩膀，颐指气使地命令道。  
这正是贾维斯颤抖着、忍耐着、等待了许就的时刻——他毫不犹豫地进入了托尼。托尼发出一声尖锐的呻吟，疼痛与快感在这呻吟中不相上下。他似乎把他弄伤了，他感到托尼流了一点血。但是托尼毫不在乎，他颤抖着，紧紧抓着贾维斯的后背，后穴和肠道剧烈地抽搐着绞紧了贾维斯的阴茎，不等贾维斯抽插，他的腰就自顾自扭动起来。  
贾维斯微笑着开始律动，把托尼搂进怀里亲吻着托尼的嘴和额头，然后，在一次无法抑制的呻吟和抽搐中，托尼高潮了。  
之后他们做爱，一次又一次，从托尼的办公桌上，到他的椅子，再到放文件的矮柜，还有屋子正中间的茶几，最后他们蜷缩在了托尼的沙发上。他们已经不记得做了多少次，此刻接管他们的只有最原始的性欲发泄后的舒适、宁静的空白。他们躺在沙发上，仿佛携手躺在云端，身上披着清风和霞光。  
“你还好吗？”贾维斯怜爱的看着托尼气喘吁吁的脸和紧闭的眼睛，把一缕散下来的棕色卷发拢回托尼头上。  
托尼混乱地抽噎了一会，才颤颤巍巍、颠三倒四地说：“什么都没发生过……我们不该……我不可以这样……”  
笼罩在办公室里的朦胧的情欲一下子破碎了，贾维斯似乎还能听见它破碎的声音，清脆得像打碎了一对白瓷茶杯。他面无表情地站起来，像是赤身的大卫在房间中行走，捡起他的裤子穿上。“好吧。”他最终短促地说。  
“所以你还记不记我们本来是要干什么？”托尼倒在沙发上，无力地说。  
“是你先找的我，我哪知道你要干什么。”贾维斯照着托尼书柜上的玻璃披上衬衫，漫不经心地说。  
“混蛋！”托尼弹起来，拍着沙发扶手大骂：“你明明知道！我是为了给你解释那天地接吻完全是个玩笑！”  
“那为什么现在我们会成了这个样子呢？”贾维斯冷静地问，慢条斯理地一颗颗扣上衬衫扣子，从最下摆那颗扣到最上面那颗，有条不紊地整理着领子，那领子挺阔平整，完美得像是要去参加婚礼。  
“我哪知道啊。”托尼叹息着，重新倒回沙发上：“我现在彻底迷糊了，你到底想要什么？正人君子托尼还是花花公子托尼？”  
贾维斯深深地看了他一眼。“都想要，也都不能接受。”  
托尼捂着眼睛，悲愤地大笑起来。  
“别闹了，来穿好衣服。”不知什么时候，贾维斯已经整理好自己，拿着托尼的衬衫坐在他身边，轻柔地把托尼搂进怀里，为他披上衬衫，然后一丝不苟地帮他穿戴整齐。  
“对，我忘了，马上就要开学院教职工大会了。”托尼说，他的声音平静而呆板。  
“别想了。”贾维斯继续冷静地说，“已经三个多小时过去了，大会现在估计已经开完了。”  
托尼无神的眼睛里闪过一丝惶恐和悲怆，接着迅速变为更深沉的无神。他的嘴巴开合几下，像是离了水只能对着空气干吐泡泡的鱼：“哦。这样啊。我完了。”  
贾维斯堪称温柔地拍了拍托尼的头：“是我们完了。”

学校是一片自由的净土。  
这也就意味着，当有什么流言开始泛滥的时候，学校永远是传播最快、细节最多、情节最离奇同时也最接近真相的地方。接下来的几个星期中，托尼和贾维斯做了做了试图洗清误会的一切常规努力：向上司和好友解释他们之间根本没有那回事，并且在所有人面前保持距离，甚至一度搞得关系紧张。  
但是流言已经轰轰烈烈地传开了，就像夜空中炸开的烟花，让整个学院的天幕都变了颜色。现在，已经有女学生在贾维斯上课后红着脸低着头，一声不吭地塞给他写了“jarny”字样的巧克力和彩虹色的糖果。虽然抱着一堆花花绿绿的糖果在学院里穿梭尴尬极了，但是这些糖果味道还真不赖，要不是和托尼要保持表面上的敌对，和自己共事的佩珀又聪明得可怕，贾维斯恐怕会很乐意分给他们一点尝尝。  
可惜的是，佩珀现在已经不怎么跟贾维斯说话了。他不是没有试图解释过，可是佩珀似乎一个字也不信；最让他不平衡的是，佩珀竟然仍跟托尼有说有笑，偶尔朝他投来一个高深莫测的眼神，似乎也在恶狠狠地责备他是个负心汉。这是说明托尼又和佩珀睡了然后对她吹了枕边风的意思吗？于是他转而向娜塔莎、玛丽亚或卡罗尔解释，但她们实在是太聪明了，对他的说辞报以一个不置可否的笑容。  
比她们更聪明的是弗瑞院长。他甚至没有费心听取托尼和贾维斯任何一个人的任何一个字的解释。于是，贾维斯的名字从教授评选名单上被拿下来了，托尼的个人纵向经费少了一个零。  
“整整一百万啊！”托尼气急败坏地抱怨道，狠狠地把酒杯摔在小吃街的一家嘈杂的小饭馆脏兮兮的桌子上。事情已经过去三个月了，但是他们的处境没有丝毫改观，所以这天中午，托尼砰砰砰地把贾维斯办公室的大门敲得震天响，几分钟后，整个学院都看到托尼和贾维斯勾肩搭背地一起出去吃饭了：他们已经破罐子破摔，不再避讳被看到在一起了，反正不可能更糟糕了。  
“确实太糟糕了。”贾维斯沉痛地附和着。作为一个还没有达到40岁，没什么天才只是靠着勤勤恳恳地工作努力晋升的青年教师，贾维斯还从来没有过超过100万美元的经费呢。  
“所以说，都是这个什么该死的外国情人节的错！”托尼恨恨地说，贾维斯望着他，不知道该说什么好，不知怎么的托尼就得出了这样一个匪夷所思惊世骇俗的结论。“要不是七夕节，我的学生们就不会早退，我也就不用加班，然后我们就不会发生任何事，所有的麻烦都可以避免。”  
“……所以你打算怎么办？”贾维斯谨慎地问。  
托尼眯起眼睛冷笑起来：“走着瞧。”  
托尼没让贾维斯等太久。下个星期二的教职工大会上，托尼声情并茂地宣布他获得授权推行一项新的全体学生与教职工行为规范活动：反对外国不良文化入侵，抵制外国节日纪念活动的举办，严查外国节日期间学生的迟到、早退及夜不归宿现象。  
在学生工作会议上，托尼喜气洋洋地宣布了这个消息之后，所有的学生一片寂静，似乎并没有明白托尼的意思。于是弗瑞院长好心地翻译道：“以后除了国家法定假日，研究生和勤工俭学的大学生不得请假外出娱乐、迟到早退和夜不归宿，请假也不会批准的，最好老老实实待在实验室加班。”  
学生们立刻炸了锅，小小的会议室嘘声四起。托尼看着这一张张充满斗志和活力的小脸像向日葵一样转向他，心满意足地高高昂着头坐回他的位置。  
在一片混乱中，似乎只有佩珀保持了有风度的冷静和友善，眯着眼睛上下打量了托尼一遍后，轻声问贾维斯：“你看，托尼脖子上那个草莓是你种的吗？”  
这下贾维斯也眯起眼睛，使劲盯着托尼的脖子看了半天：“不是。”他谨慎而郑重地说。  
佩珀似乎朝他投去了同情的目光，让贾维斯如芒刺背。接着，她就忙于在“物院姐妹”群里发消息，无暇顾及他了。  
【end】


End file.
